Gumball Watterson
First appearance: Silver Spurs: The Crossover Vacation Latest appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Gumball Watterson is the main protagonist of Cartoon Network's 2010's TV series known as The Amazing World of Gumball. He is a humanoid blue cat who resides in Elmore with his parents Nicole and Richard, his sister Anais, and his "brother" Darwin. Being young, Gumball is mischievous and wild, with an inclination towards causing trouble everywhere he goes. Regardless, he does have a heart for his family and friends, especially his crush Penny Fitzgerald. Appearances Grand Theft Gumball Gumball appears as the main protagonist of this game. He and Darwin set out on a mission to stop the Titans from wreaking havoc in the various realms, gathering allies along the way. In the end, they encounter Dark Empress Ballgum, who was manipulating Gumball into beating the Titans, thus giving her energy and making her extremely powerful. Fortunately, Gumball and his team managed to defeat her. Currently he is committing crimes for fun with Darwin, Dipper, Juliet, Helena, Homer, and Optimus Prime. Silver Spurs Saga Gumball is a recurring character in the series. He first appeared in The Crossover Vacation, where he and Darwin found the Mario Bros. and took them in, since their spacecraft was wrecked. Gumball soon gets trapped in the middle of Mario's mission to discover who released the Dark Gaia, and since has returned throughout most of the series. The Mysterious Seven Project Gumball appears once again in M7P. Here, he uses abilities from both of his appearances listed above. *Standard Special: Thunder Ball - Gumball fires a ball of lighting that moves straight forward. *Side Special: Ferrari - Gumball rams into fighters with a Ferrari. *Down Special: Land Mine - He places a mine onto the ground. Anyone who steps on it will be blown away. *Up Special: Lightning Leap - Gumball quickly jumps into the air. This makes a good recovery move. *Super Move: Cosmic Child - Gumball releases orbs of pure energy that shove opponents away. Zodiac series Gumball appears as a fighter in Zodiac Ace and its sequels. In the games, he appears in his "Grand Theft Gumball" appearance, with which his moveset is based. His original appearance is an alternate costume in Zodiac Champions. *'Neutral: Assault Rifle' - Gumball pulls out an assault rifle and holds down the trigger. One can hold it down indefinitely, though he will need to reload after a few seconds. *'Side: Exploding Motorcycle' - A motorcycle appears out of nowhere and Gumball rides it forward. Once he jumps off, it becomes an explosive, and explode if it hits someone. The motorcycle has a high chance of KOing Gumball, due to its high speed. *'Down: Chomp' - Gumball rushes forward, his jaw open. Should he connect with someone, he will chomp down with sharpened teeth. *'Up: Bombchute' - Gumball will throw a grenade below him, then jump, the blast propelling him upward. As he falls, he will equip a parachute. *'Ultimate: Jet' - Gumball will pull out a cellphone, and a jet will fly across the top of the screen, creating high winds that throw the fighters around. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Grand Theft Gumball Series Category:Silver Spurs Saga